


She Sat at the Edge of Nothing

by MelodicDaemon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (literally alternate universes but they all result in the main canon), Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Repetition, The world exists, and then it didn't, and then it exists again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: God has remade the universe multiple times, because multiple times it has been destroyed by a war to end all wars. The only problem is, every time She makes it, it is not quite the same as the last time.





	She Sat at the Edge of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Recurrence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307458) by [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/pseuds/Zetared). 

She sat at the edge of Nothing.

But She also sat in the middle of it.

There was Nothing before Her. Nothing behind Her. Just Her and Nothingness.

That's not to say Nothingness is Something. Because it's not. But when there's only Nothing, it feels like it should be Something.

Admittedly, this wasn't the first time She had been with Nothing. Nothing held no life and She did not like that. It was too empty. So She had made Something.

Or at least made Something again.

The first time She made Something, She had made a lot of Something. All the Somethings She made were different but also similar.

She had filled up Nothing until it was no longer Nothing and was then Something. She gave this Something life. She made all the life different. No two things She made were exactly the same.

She watched this Something, this World, this Universe She created, grow and change.

The littler Somethings She made (that She liked to call Angels) existed on a slightly bigger Something (that was named Heaven). Her first seven Angels were called the Archangels and were considered Her children. They ruled Heaven alongside Her. All the other Angels were also like Her children, but they were not like siblings like the Archangels.

A lot of Angels helped her create an even bigger Something (named the Universe), but the Archangels were the ones that were given bigger tasks to divide up.

They All helped Her make a slightly smaller Something (called Earth) to hang in the Universe.

On this Earth, She made new littler Somethings that were like Her Angels, but lacked wings and power. She loved these littler Somethings (called humans) and wanted Her Angels to help them.

But some did not like Her littler Somethings, Her humans. They did not like how Heaven was ruled so they Rebelled.

This Rebellion threatened the destruction of everything, so to keep all Her littler Somethings safe, She separated those who rebelled. She sent them to the down low slightly bigger Something (that would come to be called Hell). She helped some down that would not survive the Fall.

But Her Angels did not like that She helped those who Fell (who received a new name of Demons). The Angels were mad because the Demons had hurt and betrayed them and She was still helping them. She tried to reason with Her Angels, but they were not happy and decided to continue fighting the Demons that now lived in Hell.

She begged them to stop, but they did not. Eventually, they destroyed all the Somethings until She was left with Nothing again.

So She sat on the edge of Nothing once more.

She still did not like Nothing. And She had been rather fond of Her Somethings. So She tried to make Her Somethings again.

They were very similar to Her last Somethings, but She couldn't get them to be exactly the same.

It brought Her this Something called Joy or Happiness and a Something called Sadness. (She did not name these feelings, She only felt them. Her humans would be the ones to name them.)

It brought Her Joy because She had Her Somethings back. It brought Her Sadness because these Somethings were almost like Her first Somethings, but there were just small things off and it reminded Her of the Fight to Nothing.

She tried with Her Somethings the same thing She did last time. (Time was a Something Her first littler Somethings thought of. She liked this Something.) But this time, She did not help the Demons that fell from Heaven.

She cried as She watched some of Her littler Somethings die. Unlike humans, when Angels and Demons died, they became Nothing. She had made Angels and Demons to live forever, so there was no in-between Something for them to exist on when they died. (She was starting to despise the Nothing for constantly taking Her Somethings.)

On Earth, She had planned a test for Her humans. She did not expect them to pass.

She had a snake that told them to try the one fruit She said not to eat. She made the test to give them free will. She knew She would have to make them leave the beautiful garden, but She planned for that. She did not want them cooped up in a small garden for generations.

What She didn't plan for was Her Angels and Demons to have another Fight to Nothing planned. She saw as it started. She had the power to stop it. But like last time, She did not want to take their freedom. So She watched as Something became Nothing again.

She cried as She stared at Nothing. She screamed at Nothing. She screamed into the Nothing. She wanted Her Somethings. She loved Her Somethings.

So She remade Her Somethings again. And again, Her Somethings were not quite the same as the last Somethings. They were similar, but not the same.

And everything happened again.

She changed small things to try and stop them from having a Fight to Nothing. But it did not stop them.

She thought about making completely different Somethings. And She tried once.

But they were not like Her original Somethings.

She did not like these new Somethings at all. So _ She _ turned _ these _ Somethings into Nothing and tried to make Her original Somethings again.

And She made small changes.

And got closer to getting Her littler Somethings to stop the Fight to Nothing (Her littler Somethings called it Armageddon).

So She tried again.

And again.

She tried many times.

She even tried to take away their free will and make them obey Her exactly, but it was not the same. She did not like it. They were just like those puppets humans once made. And puppets were nice, but not when that was all there was.

The Somethings that obeyed perfectly where not like Her Original Somethings that She loved.

So She tried to make Her original Somethings once again.

And again.

Until finally Her littler Somethings stopped Armageddon.

These littler Somethings were called Crowley, Aziraphale, Adam, Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale, Anathema, Newt, Agnus Nutter, Madame Tracey, and (Witchfinder Sergeant General) Shadwell.

She was very grateful for these littler Somethings.

Because of them, She had most of Her littler Somethings. (She still missed those lost in the Fall, but She did not recreate them as it had been 6000 years and it would be different than making them when the universe was first made.)

None of Her Somethings knew of the prior Somethings, She did not want them to know. She was just happy to have Her Somethings still.

It hurt Her that some of Her littler Somethings didn't like Her for all She had done, but She accepted that.

She was much happier to be hated by some over losing them all to Nothing.

She finally had Her Somethings, and She was content.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fic by Zetared in which they write about how the world would be different if Crowley didn't fall. And I've just come to like God as a sort of motherly character that is all-knowing of the present and past, but not of what is to come. The only reason She knew what was going to happen was because She tried many times to get it just right, so She's seen the outcome of a lot of things many times.
> 
> Note: If you think you've seen this before. You might have. I'm moving it to this new account.


End file.
